


Hoodie

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael finds Jeremy wearing his hoodie. He never realized how good of an image it would be.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fluffy Request from a guest! I hope you lads that follow our fics are prepared because we have a whole five docs currently in progress! Be on the lookout for a fic dump soon. -sux

Jeremy knew Michael didn’t mean to leave his hoodie at his house. They had been in a hurry to get to the arcade, and Jeremy only realized when he had come home alone and seen it on his bean bag. He sighed, knowing Michael would be there to pick it up; it was an unspoken thing. He didn’t know, though, when that would be. So, he picked up the hoodie to keep it clean. 

Not ten minutes passed when Jeremy got tired of staring at his boyfriend’s clothes. He went and got it from the hanger he had it on. It just smelled so much like Michael. He couldn’t explain that smell if he tried, but it was so _Michael_. Before he knew it, he was slipping the fabric over his head. 

Michael could not for the life of him remember where he left his hoodie. He remembered having it when they left for the arcade, but he had searched all through his car and still couldn't find it. He assumed that that probably meant that he either left it at Jeremy's house or Jeremy had taken it on accident, so he headed over to his house. Any excuse to see Jeremy, really.

Jeremy pushed his arms through the sleeves of the hoodie. They were long, and baggy, on his skinny arms. He didn’t care. It was the softest thing he’d ever worn. He practically hugged himself, the excess sleeve material flapping against his sides. 

Michael used his spare key to let himself in, yelling up the stairs to Jeremy's room. “Jere, you up there?”

Shit. Jeremy couldn’t get the hoodie off in time, the sleeves were too big of a hindrance. He called down in acceptance of his sins. “Y-Yeah, I’m here!”

Michael shuffled up the stairs, cracking open Jeremy's door with a smile. “Hey, have you seen my–”

Jeremy blinked at him. “Yes.”

Michael paused, gulping. “Fuck.”

Jeremy instantly paled. “I’m sorry!”

Michael shook his head almost violently. “Don't be! You look– _fuck_ , you look adorable.”

“Huh?” Jeremy had expected a stern lecture, or at least a glare. 

Michael’s face burned as he took in Jeremy. He held his arms open, voice shy all of the sudden. “H-Hug?”

Jeremy stared at him, but fell into his arms easily. “You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not!”

“But this is your hoodie! Your comfort object!” Jeremy was seriously confused. 

“ _You’re_ my comfort object! It’s like Comfort squared!”

Jeremy blinked. “Really? Because this is a lot better than what I had planned,” he said, referring to the warm embrace. 

“I love you so much, you dork.”

A grin crept onto Jeremy’s face. “Am I really cute in this?”

Michael nodded. “Incredibly!”

“It’s not too big?”

“It absolutely is, and I love it.”

Jeremy instantly felt small in the fabric. “I think it’s swallowing me.”

Michael laughed. “'S because you're tiny.”

“I’m not _tiny_!”

Michael lifted Jeremy up easily, carrying him over to the bed. “Tiny.”

“Hey!” Jeremy protested. “This proves nothing!”

Michael laughed, settling down on the bed with Jeremy still in his arms. “2% boy.”

Jeremy huffed. “I’m not a baby.”

Michael hugged him close. “Cutie.”

Jeremy squirmed in Michael’s arms. “Liar.”

Michael pressed soft kisses down Jeremy's cheekbone. “I never lie.”

“You lied to my dad about where we went last week,” Jeremy argued. “When we went to that park out of town and he thought we were at the movies?”

“That's different, obviously.”

“Is it?”

“I don't lie to _you_.”

“But you just did!”

“Did not!”

“You said I was a cutie!”

Michael kissed Jeremy lovingly. “Which is true.”

“Mikey!”

“What?! It is!”

“I’m not a cutie or a baby,” Jeremy said gruffly, trying to sound tough.

Michael just bit his lip, grinning at Jeremy with shining eyes.

Jeremy huffed. “I’m not as small as you act like I am!”

Michael silently grabbed one of Jeremy's hands, holding it up and pressing his own against it in comparison. Jeremy’s was much smaller.

Jeremy reflexively interlaced their fingers, but grunted. “That proves nothing.”

Michael laughed. “It doesn't, hm?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You can't prove that you're not tiny.”

“Look at me!”

Michael glanced over Jeremy's body. “Small.”

“Stop that!” Jeremy hit Michael lightly with the extra fabric on the end of the sleeve of the hoodie. 

Michael snickered, eyebrows raised. 

Jeremy repeated his action with the other arm. 

Michael laughed, easily grabbing both of Jeremy's arms and pinning them in his lap. “You're only proving my point.”

“Hey!” Jeremy protested. 

“Hi,” Michael smiled.

Jeremy sighed. “So what if I’m small? I thought you liked it. Twinks are small.”

Michael softened, pecking Jeremy on the lips. “Of course I like it. I like _you_. I love you, in fact.”

“I love you, too, Mikey, but do you really just see me as small?” Jeremy pouted. 

“You're a perfect size.”

Jeremy sighed again. “Thanks, Micah.”

Michael frowned. “Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, I’m sorry if I did.”

“No, it’s fine. I was being stubborn.” 

Michael pursed his lips. “You seem upset.”

“I’m really not. I love you.” Jeremy smiled up at him. “I love how I can fit in your arms like this, really.”

Michael smiled back. “I do too.” He kissed Jeremy's forehead. “Perfect size.”

“Guess I am!” Jeremy cuddled himself back into Michael’s warmth. 

Michael hummed contentedly, “is it comfy?”

“So comfy, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered. “You _and_ your hoodie.”

Michael laughed, nuzzling into the crook of Jeremy's neck. “You dork.”

“Your dork,” Jeremy murmured, closing his eyes. 

Michael smiled into Jeremy's neck. “My dork,” he repeated. “My lovely boy.”

“Only yours, Micah,” Jeremy affirmed. 

“You're so perfect,” Michael traced a finger over a faded hickey, low on Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy exhaled in content. “Not as perfect as you,” he mewled. 

Michael carefully kicked the blankets out from under them, using one hand to wrap it around the pair of them.

Eyes still closed, Jeremy whispered, “Staying here tonight, Mikey?”

Michael hummed, settling down into the mattress. “Can I?”

Jeremy nodded. “Of course. Any time.”

Michael hummed. “Are you sleepy?”

“How’d you guess?”

Michael chuckled, pulling Jeremy impossibly closer. “I love you, Jerm.”

“I love you, too, dork. And your clothes.” Jeremy settled himself comfortably. 

Michael yawned, eyes already closed. “You should steal my clothes more often.”

“Sounds like a proposition, babe.”

Michael snickered. “Maybe it is.”

Jeremy squeaked. “Mike!”

Michael just kissed Jeremy's cheek. 

Jeremy cracked an eye open and smiled. “You’re a wonder.”

“Right back at ya.”


End file.
